


Alien Teas Aftermath

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim go home, to their quarters. Bones feels guilty, still. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Teas Aftermath

Jim sighed as the door opened to his quarters, correction, their quarters. He wasn’t tired, his injuries had healed, but he was being fussed over by Bones, his mate. His mate. He was still trying to wrap his brain around this fact. He looked over at Bones who stood quietly beside him. Three boxes and a picture of Joanna contained all of Bones’ things that Spock had so conscientiously packed up for him. Jo’s picture sat on the kitchen table. Spock didn’t want to assume which side of the bed Bones would sleep on.

Jim wouldn’t be released for active duty for three more days, and that would be light duty. Jim smiled as the door closed behind them. “It’s good to be home,” Jim murmured as he moved toward the bed. He wore the pink, bunny pajamas that Jo had especially picked out for him on the way back from Sickbay. The crew didn’t care. It showed their Captain’s heart and soul that he would wear pink. He kicked off the pink bunny slippers after pulling back the sheets on the left side of the bed and slipped in. Bones stood there a moment as Jim picked up his PADD and started flipping through his messages. “Make yourself at home, Bones,” he told the other man. “This is your home now, you know.”

Bones started at the sound of Jim’s voice. He walked over to the table and picked up the picture of his little girl. Her smiling face gazed back up at him. He walked back to the right side of the bed and placed it on the night stand. He placed it so that he would see it when he woke up in the morning. Jim could easily see it too. “I need to call Jo,” Bones said aloud.

“Are you going to tell her about us?” Jim asked. Jo was ten, and had understood about Sulu and his husband and daughter since the age of five.

“I’ll talk to Jocelyn first. That way we’re on the same page,” Bones replied. He walked over to the closet to find his medical blue uniforms inside as well as other personal clothing items on one side of it. His underclothes were in the dresser when it was searched. Spock was nothing if not thorough. He opened the boxes to find various knicknacks as well as toiletries which he arranged around the room. Jim occasionally let him know where he thought something would fit better. Bones found himself agreeing, most of the time.

Bones reentered the bedroom after taking care of his toiletries, and he found himself suddenly shy. That was ridiculous, he told himself. He’d been intimate not two weeks before. They’d been roommates at the Academy. And those hospital gowns, even two hundred years after their invention, still hid NOTHING. It was 2100 hours, and a reasonable time to be getting ready for bed, he told himself. He took a deep breath before pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and changing clothes. He felt Jim’s eyes on his back as he sat to pull his shorts up his legs. He barely remembered to grab his PADD before pulling back the covers and joining Jim.

“Jim, I’m sorry for what happened, really,” Bones told him.

“Bones, you’ve said that many times, Bones. How many times do I have to tell you that you’re forgiven? Neither one of us were aware enough to realize what would happen,” Jim told him. “You have a message from Joce, by the way.”

“How do you know that?” Bones asked.

“I received one from her, congratulating us for finally pairing up. She said she’d wait for you to call, but don’t take too long,” Jim said with a chuckle. “She cc’d it to me.”

Bones shook his head. Joce was a good woman who did what she thought was best, especially for Jo. He found the message and responded that he’d call sometime in the next couple of days before returning the PADD to the nightstand. He called for the computer to dim the lights. He gave into his hormones, and pulled Jim into his arms. Jim tossed his PADD on the floor and sighed as Bones locked lips with him. They made love, slow and lovingly. Everything that the night in the hut had not been that rendered them both breathless, uninjured, and highly satisfied.

“Geoff did say that he’d seen similar injuries to mine from a mating before. Just not one sided,” Jim finally breathed.

“Really?” Bones asked.

“Klingons,” Jim told him. “Apparently, the men read poetry while women hurl heavy objects.”

“That’s how they tell they’re not interested?” Bones asked.

“They know they’re not interested only if both parties don’t come out with multiple broken bones,” Jim told him.

“Let me guess, Kris* told you this,” Bones said with a chuckle.

“Yep,” Jim told him. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I needed that.”

“Me too,” Bones replied as he slipped into sleep. It was much better the second time around.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kris is from my story “A Long Road”. She’s married to the Klingon Chancellor. Obviously not Cannon! lol


End file.
